


Cairo

by indestinatus



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x10, Bittersweet, Cairo fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s17e10 The North Pole, NCIS 17x10, NCIS the north pole, all the story we didn't get from Cairo, some tears were spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus
Summary: The journey of Tony finding Ziva in Cairo and their ultimate goodbye.Also, some band-aids shaped in a heart.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. The photograph

“Okay, Tali, time for bed,” said Tony, kissing her head from where she remained curled up beside him on the couch.

“Abba, movie,” she asked, looking up to him with her big chocolate eyes. He loved those eyes. They reminded him of someone.

“We’ve already watched two, sweet cheeks.”

The snow fell unrelenting outside, covering the dimly lit streets of Paris, but Tali’s sweet giggle warmed the apartment as Tony tickled her sides and raised her in the air.

“Even little ninjas need to go to bed,” Tony declared, as he carried his little girl in his arms to the other room. She smacked his cheek, still laughing.

Tony laid her to her tiny pink bed and kissed her forehead. Tali grabbed her two fuzzy toys tightly, her ritual every night. A little dog Ziva packed with her named Kelev and a worn-out hippo with a gothic collar, which Abby gave her as a welcoming gift, Bert.

Already tightly tucked in bed, Tali gradually opened a smile and sent puppy eyes Tony’s way.

“Pleeease?”

“Okay, T, but only one, alright?” he declared as he laid himself down next to her, pulling her close to his chest.

Tony took the photo from her bedside table and turned on the fairy lights. The room turned into various shades of gold and Tali twinkled her eyes, not showing any sign of tiredness.

"Which one would you like?” he asked her, eyes watering with the sight of his picture with Ziva in Paris. Every time he glanced at it, his chest ached. She looked stunning, just as she did that day, riding that motorcycle, hair unbound.

"Box,” Tali declared, to no surprise to her father. It was one of her favorites.

"The box one, got it. But real quick, okay?”

“Humpf.”

"One cold, but very sunny, afternoon, many years ago, papa Gibbs asked Ima and Abba to go searching for a pirate who worked in the Norfolk Docks, an ugly pirate named… Ray…”

“Ray no.”

“Then what’s his name, princess Tali?”

“Butterfly.”

Tony burst out laughing at that. “Okay, sweet cheeks, let me finish then,” he said. She was just like her mother, always contradicting him.

God, he missed her.

“A ruthless, cruel and a widely famous pirate named… Captain Butterfly… who was smuggling weapons and gold inside his ship, to the faraway and dangerous lands of… Iraq. He stocked his treasures inside a massive box, bigger than you and bigger even than me, and everyone knew it was forbidden to enter it. But Ima and Abba were brave, just like you Tali, and had a job to do for papa Gibbs. So they entered the box to seek the treasures. But… it was a magic box, and just like that,” Tony snapped his fingers, “It locked with them inside it. They were trapped.”

"Hours passed and no one came to their aid, and the magic box started moving! We were trapped inside a moving thing! We had to act quickly, so Ima and I started to put our brilliant minds into action. Well, as you know, she’s way smarter than me, and after much discussion, we came to a solution.”

“As two very special agents trapped inside the cold magic box of Captain Butterfly do, we started to throw his treasure away, for papa Gibbs to find our tracks, just like Hansel and Gretel. It was a brilliant idea, to be honest, but what we didn’t realize was that it was gold we were throwing away! Gold! And civilians walking by started to pick it up and erase our path! We were locked in and now invisible as well.”

“But, as you also know, we had papa Gibbs. And he’s the most perceptive man I know, so he figured it out fast enough. And he soon managed to get us out of the magic box of Captain Butterfly, using his secret password. He never told any of us what that was, though. He’s a man of many secrets. And that was one of the many times Abba fell more in love with Ima.”

“Mooore.”

“I’m sorry, princess, it’s time for bed,” said Tony, as he kissed the photograph, “now you,” and Tali kissed it too.

“Good night, mon Coeur,” he told her as he kissed her little forehead one more time and turned off the lights.

“Luv you, Abba.”

“Love you too, sweet cheeks.”

Snow continued to fall outside.

That night, Tony didn’t leave the picture on Tali’s bedside table. This story was one of the most difficult to tell. He walked slowly to stand near the fireplace, the photo of his past lover in hand, and let the flames illuminate their smiling faces, a memory he so fondly returned to every now and then.

Ziva loves Paris. He missed her so much, more every day. Her secretive smile to him, her constant bickering, their forbidden love. Tali was growing up too fast and she wasn’t there to witness it. To be by his side. One of the things he thought about most was how good she’d be as a mother. He was so profoundly sorry time didn’t have the best timing for him to see that.

And now he was alone. For good.

Silent tears spilled over his cheeks, as the image of them happy in Paris a lifetime ago burned in his mind.

What.

The flames illuminated the back of the picture, turning it to bright orange.

_There was something written in it._

Tony DiNozzo took the frame out as fast as he could, heartbeat racing.

It’s been six months since Tali arrived at the navy yard doors, six months since he started to look for any trace of Ziva like a madman. Six months he bothered McGee everyday, tracing calls and fighting for her, his hope fading with time, but always there. She was always in the back of his mind, and their memories blurred his vision wherever he went.

There was indeed a message. He couldn’t think straight.

_**And here is my secret, a very simple secret:  
** **It is only with the heart that one can see rightly;  
** **that which is essential is invisible to the eye.  
** _

_**November 21st, 2016** _

_That which is essential is invisible to the eye._

That’s her quote, the quote she shared when he was telling her about his mother, years ago. The Little Prince.

God, what did it even mean?

_And here is my secret, a very simple secret._

That she was alive? It was too vague, he was seeing things, wishful thinking. Or perhaps…

_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly._

Why did she write that? She’d sent that picture with Tali, packed along with all her other things, so the message was surely for him.

She had sent that with Tali. She’d had enough time to do that. How… strange.

_That which is essential is invisible to the eye._

”Oh“, escaped his lips, out loud.

It was all a decoy, wasn’t it? It was invisible for everyone, they all had believed she was dead, gone with the flames in Israel and leaving only her daughter behind. They stopped looking because they didn’t see anything. They just saw her confirmed dead. Even Gibbs. He didn’t go looking for her.

They didn’t know her well, though.

He knew her. He knew what was invisible, the wrongness of it all. Ziva David, former Mossad officer, had enough time to save her daughter with everything essential to her packed and ready to leave but didn’t have time to save herself? Time to go into hiding?

_November 21st, 2016._

_2016._

Today was November 16th, this date was five days in the future. It still didn’t come to pass.

Why write it like that? Why? Why? Why on the 21st of November?

Important dates, official days, birthdays, everything muddled up inside Tony’s racing mind. Clouded thoughts.

Tali. Tali’s birthday.

Her little sister Tali’s birthday was November 21st. And every year she…

She went to an opera house to honor her sister.

This was a message. _This was a message for him._

For him, who knew her, who took care of her many years ago on that same date, blasting music loudly in the bullpen because she had to stay working late.

This was a message for him.

_She was alive. She was alive. She was alive._

Anthony DiNozzo let out a harsh chuckle, one he carried with him since he first knew about the fire. Since he started hoping everything was a lie. He was dreaming, he was…

He had to go. Now. This was five days away.

Tony ran to their daughter’s bedroom, not being able to contain his sudden euphoria. He turned the lights on quickly, only to find Tali still up, but pretending to be asleep, as if only to please her father. She was grasping Ziva’s necklace with one of her little hands and the other one was in her mouth as she was sucking her thumb.

“Let’s pack our things, princess,” he said, already grabbing the suitcase from her wardrobe, “we’re going to find Ima.”

"Ima!”, declared Tali with a big smile, quickly dismissing the act of sleeping with the mention of her mother.

Tony looked back at her, beaming widely, the first time he let himself do that freely for ages.

"She’s in Cairo.”


	2. The reunion

The streets were long and broad, carrying illustrious names. They’re macadamed and crowded dwellings were located on both sides, with terraces and decorated gates beside long colorful windows with shutters and intricate tapestries swaying in the wind.

The smell of burning fuel and perfume filled the air, as well as strong spices, coriander, cardamom, cumin, and chili, coming from hidden stalls. Vendors shouted various prices and foreign names, and people were busy buying jewelry, clothes and other goods to pay too much attention to anything.

Faint exotic music could be heard from the distance if you trespassed the main market limits and went deeper into the old streets of the city. Sand covered the cobblestones and the heat hugged your body, worse due to the crowd and limited space.

A woman crossed the market plaza swiftly, a blueish cloth protecting her face from the heat and sand. Her dark brown eyes were the only thing visible, and if you looked closer, they were sharp as a knife. She kept her head down as she walked, but her pace was confident and fast.

She’d just took down three men sent by the woman who wanted her dead.

Her name was Sahar.

Loud bells rang from the main chapel, marking three in the afternoon.

It was the 21st of November 2016. Cairo, Egypt.

Ziva David was afraid.

All she could think about was if Tony had seen the message she left on the back of the photo of them in Paris along with Tali’s things six months ago.

If he did, he would’ve already been here. He would’ve already contacted her. And they would’ve have one last chance. A chance for her to explain everything, or at least try to.

If he didn’t, it was already too late. Since she faked her death in Tel Aviv back in June, everywhere she went, she’d sense she was being watched. Just this week in Cairo, she’d tracked down almost ten killers sent by Sahar.

Tonight was her last chance of seeing Tali.

She spent the whole day wiping out the remaining men so that if her family came tonight, they’d had a small hope of safety. Time was running out.

Ziva crossed the street which led to the hotel she was staying. She’d only chosen it because the rooftop was the highest one nearby. Easier for her to take watch, worse for snippers to do their job.

She entered the main hall in a hurry, eager to get to her room. She’d already disposed of the knife but wanted to watch from above if there was any commotion on the streets.

If there was any sign of them.

“Ms. Rainier!” a voice stopped her just in front of the elevator. Oh lech tiz-day-en, what now?

She turned around slowly, the cloth still covering half her face, but the concierge sure saw the deadly haze her eyes carried.

“I-I’m so-sorry, miss, I know you’ve asked for the utmost disc-cretion,” said the short man, sweat covering his forehead, “but there’s a gentleman demanding to see you. His name is Jean-Paul. He says he’s your husb-band.”

Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul Rainier.

“Of course, thank you.”

Jean-Paul and Sophie Rainier were the married assassins they portrayed in the undercover operation, a lifetime ago. Ziva always joked with him that if they had another life, perhaps they’d have a chance together. She never knew if he’d remember that.

Apparently, she was wrong.

“Where is he?”

“He’s right there, miss. With the stroller.”

Ziva turned around. Their eyes met.

**It’s strange. When someone’s very important and you haven’t seen them for a long time, as soon as you do it’s easier to breathe.**

Tony swayed Tali’s stroller slowly, a duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. He looked older, more mature. For a moment, they only stared blankly at each other, the world slowing down.

Then Tony looked upwards and sighed heavily, shoulders going down. He looked back at her again, and his eyes were different.

There were tears.

“You sure are difficult to find, sweetcheeks.”

Ziva let out a harsh laugh, but her feet couldn’t step closer.

Why is that the more you have to say, the harder it is to speak?

“You look tan,” she said.

“You look tired,” he answered, “almost as if you just came back from the dead.”

His eyes looked hurt for a second, “sorry, I had to-”

“Is she-”

“She’s sleeping.”

Ziva nodded, she didn’t know where to start. Even after rehearsing again and again what to say to him, her mind was now blank.

Tony motioned with his head to the elevator, pushing Tali’s stroller that way.

Ziva’s breath caught in her throat when she saw her daughter sleeping in it. She was sucking her little thumb and holding Kelev tightly.

She was safe. She was cared for. She was loved.

“Yeah, I know,” said Tony, “she snores so peacefully, doesn’t she? Just like her mother.”

Ziva’s eyes shot up at that. He was smiling, that boyish DiNozzo smile. Her heart plummeted with the sight.

“You said I snored like a drunken sailor with emphysema.”

“Oh, she remembers. Also, you got worse, you used to understand sarcasm in the English language.”

They shared a brief laugh when the elevator doors closed, but it didn’t last long.

“Sophie Rainier, really?”

“I did not think you would remember.”

“I remember everything,” his eyes were watching her as if he wouldn’t let her leave again. Ziva was looking at Tali.

“I know.”

They arrived at her floor and she tried to open the door, but her hands were trembling. Too many meds today.

“Here, let me help,” said Tony, grabbing the keys from her hand. His fingers touched hers lightly and her breath caught again. Ziva had dreamed for too long about this moment. Seeing, touching him again. Both of them.

He noticed.

Tony opened her door and let Tali’s stroller inside the room. It wasn’t big, there was a closet, a bathroom, a double-sized bed and a small suitcase in the corner. The windows, however, were huge, with a beautiful view of the market streets of Cairo below and the pyramids in the distance.

The atmosphere was heavy. Tony gently took Tali out of the stroller and laid her in the bed, putting the duvet over her. She didn’t even move, it was like he’d done that many times.

Ziva also wasn’t moving. She was as still as a statue, paralyzed with the image of Tony taking care of their daughter. Yes, she’d seen photos of them quite frequently, but she didn’t want to think so much about how he would manage to do that.

Now she knew.

_It is my job to protect you, Ziva._

_Handle with care, contents priceless._

_I know you want to change. I can change with you._

_He loved Tali just as he loved her all these years._

Ziva kneeled on the floor, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, hands trembling along with her whole body rocking back and forth. Everything was darkness, and she suddenly felt very cold. Her chest hurt as if her heart was ripped from it and shoved back in right after.

Panic attack. Panic attack. Her mind roared.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I’m so sorry,” she said again and again.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. Hey, it’s okay,” he answered, whispering softly in her ear as his strong arms held her close to his chest, “we’re okay, Ziva. Me and Tali, we’re okay, just like you said. Breathe.”

Her breathing slowed down after a couple of minutes, his arms still holding her against him, his hand caressing her hair. They were still at the ground.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her chin and lifting her eyes to look at him, “I know you, Ziva. I know you better than you know yourself.”

Brown eyes blinked when green ones didn’t look away.

“I just need to understand,” he said, kissing her temple and still cradling her gently against his chest.

Ziva took a deep breath and let her body relax in his arms. She looked at Tali, sleeping in the bed. She couldn’t face him while telling this.

“One day… One day I was ambushed in Israel, Tali was home, and I was in the streets to get her a new crib. Two men attacked me. I managed to bring them down, and learn from one of them they were sent by a woman to kill me. Her name was Sahar. That same day I packed all Tali’s things and contacted Adam…”

“Adam? That Adam, the same Adam?”

“Yes, he’s helping me. He’s the only one who knows about Tali and Sahar.”

“He knew about Tali?”

And Tony didn’t. Ziva didn’t let her own father know.

“He knew once I needed help. He helped me to get Tali to Ori so she could give her to you. You’re the only one I trust to keep her safe, Tony.”

Ziva could feel his chest go up and down, sense him processing all her mistakes.

“Okay. Go on,” was all he said.

“I left a message in the back of a photo of us in Paris. It was all I could do without anyone suspecting that I was still alive.”

Tony let out a sharp laugh, “I almost didn’t read it in time.”

“But you did.”

“But I almost-”

“Tony,” she said, looking up to him again. His eyes were troubled as if losing her was worse than betrayal, “they still follow me, wherever I go. She wants me dead. She’s watching me like an eagle.”

“Hawk.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he appeared amused.

“Tali… Tali can’t stay with me. She needs you. And before you ask, you cannot. You cannot help me, she needs at least one of her parents…”

“Alive.”

“Yes.”

Tony sighed heavily, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you come to me when you found out about her? Why didn’t…”

“I didn’t deserve you, Tony. And you deserved more than a broken woman with a horrible past and a difficult future. I was terrified you were going to be furious and time passed and everything turned more complicated and…

"Ziva…,” he said, one hand moving to hold her face and his eyes closing, chest heaving several times, “Ziva, if I knew you were pregnant, I would’ve been there in a second.”

She let her forehead rest on his, eyes closing as well. Silent tears ran down her cheeks again, as she started to think about all that didn’t come to pass.

“Tony, I-”

“Abba…?”

Ziva’s body tensed again.

“It’s okay, sweetcheeks, come here. Someone wants to see you.”

Sweetcheeks. The term of endearment he used with her was the same he used with his daughter. Their daughter. It was like a hard slap in the face.

Tali hopped to the ground, still holding Kelev. Ziva gaped at her silently, not daring to breathe. She didn’t know if she’d recognize her.

Tali drew closer, her little fingers going up to Ziva’s face. She traced her nose, cheeks and mouth, going down to her hair and her bare neck. The necklace she used to grasp as a baby was not there.

Tali pulled something from inside her shirt and squeezed, then framed Ziva’s face again. The Star of David. Tony gave it to her, Ziva’s necklace. Tears continued to stream down her face.

“Ima…?”

Ziva let out the breath she was holding and wiped her tears swiftly.

“Yes, Tali, it’s me. It’s Ima.”

“Ima!” she said, arms gripping Ziva’s neck, demanding to be pulled to her chest.

“Oh, mon Coeur,” her mother answered, kissing her hair, nose, cheeks, everywhere she could. She missed her so much, too much.

Strong arms embraced both of them, and Tony kissed Ziva’s hair.

“Zee?”

“Hum?”

“How much time do we have?”

Ziva sighed, brought back to reality, “Tonight. And maybe tomorrow morning.”

To be a family. A few hours to finally be a family, was all they had.

“Are you going to the opera?”

“Yes.”

“Can we come with you?”

Ziva kissed Tali once more as she giggled sweetly in her arms.

“Yes.”

Tony smiled as a weight lifted off his shoulders. She’d let him in. She’d finally let him in. He had both of them for the first time. He had the love of his life and the proof of their love in his arms, if only for a moment. He had a family.

“Then it’s a date.”


	3. The band-aid

“Which one should I get, Tali?” asked Ziva to her child, gazing curiously to the display of jewelry at a small shop nearby the opera house.

“This,” she answered, pointing to a small round shaped necklace on the counter.

“This one shall be, then.”

Tali insisted on going looking for a new necklace to Ziva to replace the former Star of David, now around her daughter’s neck.

Tony set Tali on the ground and helped Ziva put the new chain in place.

“Yafa,” he said softly, kissing her temple.

_Beautiful._

“When did you learn Hebrew?”

“I’m learning for Tali’s sake,” Tony said, winking.

His hand grasped hers as they left the shop, Tali running in front of them, trying to catch fireflies.

“Tell me about her,” asked him, his thumb caressing the inside of Ziva’s wrist.

“Every morning since she was two months old, I showed her a picture of you and repeated ‘Abba’ and 'Tony’ for at least half an hour,” said Ziva, laughing loudly for the first time in months, “I repeated it so much it was the first word she said. Abba.”

Tony looked at her dumbfounded, a wide grin building on his lips. He drew Ziva closer, putting his arm around her, but still holding her hand, to kiss her temple.

They heard a sharp hiss and Tali started to cry a few steps ahead. Tony raced to her, and a second later he had her in his arms.

“Oh, little ninja, I’m sorry.”

That was a cut on her knee, not very large, but one that needed to be taken care of.

He sat down on a nearby bench and started to rock her in his knee.

“Ima!” she said, face red with crying and arms opened towards Ziva, who watched the whole scene silently. She took her daughter in her arms, while Tony searched for something in Tali’s bag.

“Tali, remember the story about Ima and Abba getting locked in the box?” he said, as he grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting something.

Ziva stopped the faint singing she was whispering in Tali’s ear to look up to Tony. He smiled at her.

“Do you remember how the box started to move?”

“Magic,” said Tali, whose crying stopped with the mention of the story.

“That’s right, Tali, magic. That was bad magic that got Ima and Abba in trouble, but there’s also good magic. Magic that heals with only a little bit of help. It needs love.”

Tony raised a band-aid to his lips, kissing it softly. He then held it in front of Ziva’s lips for her to do the same.

“Now you,” he said to Tali, who planted a kiss quickly, eyes fixed on her new magical sticker.

Tony put it softly on her knee, “there, the enchantment shall work with the help of all of us.”

He had cut the band-aid in the shape of a heart.

“She hates band-aids since she was born,” said Ziva, eyes watering.

“DiNozzos have their ways,” Tony answered, with a shy smile.

“You told her stories?”

“She asked me to, once she saw your picture. I tell her every night before bed… she found her favorite ones with time, and now I just tell some of them she always asks to repeat.”

Tony shuffled Tali’s curls softly, she was still glaring at the heart-shaped band-aid on her knee.

“What’s your favorite story, Tali?” asked Ziva, curious to know.

Tali glanced at her briefly and smiled, looking down again to the band-aid, “Paris,” she answered.

Ziva let out a small gasp, “you told her about Paris?”

“Don’t worry,” said Tony, casting a smile towards the stars above them, “I left the best part out.”

He winked at her and Ziva couldn’t stop the heat rising up her cheeks. It was as if they were young again.

“That’s where we’re staying now. Paris,” affirmed Tony, suddenly serious. Back to reality.

“First I thought you could be there when I saw the picture,” he continued, “but time passed and every corner reminded me of you, so we stayed.”

Ziva only nodded, unable to form any words, tears welled up her eyes.

“I love Paris,” she said.

Tony grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently.

“I know, Zee, I know.”

He wasn’t referring to her taste.

Somehow she knew he was talking about the pain.

* * *

“There really is no other way?” asked Tony, arm around Ziva’s chest and chin rested on her head, as they both looked below to the streets of Cairo from her window view.

“No,” answered Ziva softly, her voice a whisper. As much as she wanted for them to stay together and be the family she’d always dreamed, they couldn’t. She could take care of herself and track down Sahar, but she couldn’t protect Tali and Tony when there were dozens of trained killers chasing her. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” he said, turning her so she was facing him. He raised her chin with his finger, green eyes staring into her soul. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, you’re doing all you can.”

Brown eyes teared up.

“Thank you, Tony. I cannot thank you-”

“There’s also nothing to thank me for. She’s our daughter, and she’ll be okay.”

He hugged her tightly, and kissed her hair.

“I wish-”

“Don’t, Ziva. Please don’t make this more difficult than it already is.”

The night sky was clean over the pyramids, and every star shone brightly as if to honor the two lovers together at last.

“Abba, story,” came a voice from below, as a small hand pulled Tony’s pants softly.

“No, Tali, it’s way past your bed time.”

“But Abba, ooone.”

“I’m sorry, princess. Tomorrow I’ll tell you one.”

Ziva flinched at that. Tomorrow she won’t be with them. Tony squeezed her shoulders tightly, arms still around her.

“What about Abba _and_ Ima get you to bed? Sounds good?”

Tali smiled broadly. “Yeah,” she declared.

Tony held one of Tali’s hand as Ziva watched and did the same with the other one. They walked towards the bed and the world seemed to slow down.

He laid her to bed and raised the duvet to Tali’s chin. She grabbed Kelev and grasped her necklace tightly.

“Luv you, Abba,” she said, kissing Tony’s cheek gently.

“Now give your Ima a kiss.”

“Luv you, Ima,” said Tali smiling, kissing Ziva’s cheek.

“I love you too, Tali,” said Ziva in a choked voice.

Tali didn’t close her eyes, she was looking back and forth at Tony and Ziva.

“Abba, Ima! You kiss! Ah-ha-vah,” she said.

Brown eyes met green ones. Ziva was blushing and Tony was beaming.

“This wasn’t my fault,” he said, a wide smile on his lips.

“She’s still a DiNozzo.”

Tony cupped Ziva’s face and brought his lips to hers, eyes closing involuntarily. Ziva’s heart pounded in her chest as her mind went blank. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

Maybe time stopped when his lips met hers, but Tony’s fingers traveled her hair as if he couldn’t let her go anymore. Not again.

When Ziva’s fingers scrapped the nape of his head and he sensed she was losing herself, he let go of her lips gently. Tony rested his forehead on hers and inhaled her scent. Jasmine. Shea butter.

He forced himself to let her go, or else this was going to be impossible. Brown eyes blinked tears away.

“Okay, done. Good night, Tali,” he said.

Tali smiled softly and in a minute was already sleeping soundly.

“Hey, Dah-veed?”

“Yeah?”

Tony tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ziva’s ear, eyes glimpsing shortly to her mouth and back up again. He smiled.

“I want another one.”

Ziva’s eyes traveled to his lips, her self-control fading.

“Another kiss too,” he laughed, “but I was talking about Tali.”

Ziva David smiled. And for the first time, it didn’t really matter.


	4. The goodbye

It was still early in the morning when the booths of jewelry, spices, and antiques started to put their goods on display. The sun hadn’t yet risen completely and the atmosphere was warm against the golden sky.

The faint murmur of fish vendors and early buyers promised a bustling day in Cairo, though silence prevailed in a corner of the plaza.

“Hey, it’s okay,” whispered Tony in her ear, as Ziva watched him sway Tali’ stroller gently, who was still asleep, “we’ll stay in Paris for some time. We’ll be okay.”

“It’s just…”

“Hey…”

Tony angled her chin to him when he saw a tear spilling down Ziva’s cheek. He put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and dried the tear with his thumb, caressing her cheekbone.

“Call me. You call me anytime you need me, anytime you need…want any help. And you knock. You knock at any time at our door and we’ll be waiting for you. You hear me, Ziva David? Any goddamn time.”

Ziva nodded imperceptibly as she inhaled his scent, resting her forehead on his. Sandalwood. Sandalwood and mint.

Tony kissed her forehead.

“Ani ohev otah,” he sighed heavily, “Do not forget that.”

Ziva smiled.

“Ani ohevet otah tet vav,” she answered.

_I love you too._

* * *

Ziva rested her head on the cold wall of the hotel elevator as it closed its doors.

She clenched her new acquired necklace, memories of the last hours flooding her mind.

_You sure are difficult to find, sweetcheeks._

_Ima! Ima!_

_We’ll be okay._

The ding of the elevator doors sounded and she didn’t know when she had closed her eyes.

She could almost feel it.

Hot tears raced down her cheeks as memories of another elevator just like this one invaded all her senses.

Tangerine colored-walls.

The smell of ink and fresh coffee.

Washington.

He’d be in a white dress shirt, talking nonsense about the latest movie he saw. She’d retort with a clever answer and they’d exchange a knowing look.

McGee would pretend not to notice as Gibbs rushed into the bullpen with their latest case in hands.

Countless, countless times.

_Grab your gear._

Ziva opened her eyes. Her heart slowed down and reality came to view like a slap in the face.

She stepped out of the elevator. Grey walls greeted her. The smell of cheap carpet and air freshener. Cairo.

Her tongue tasted bittersweet.

And as she, at last, let go of her necklace, Ziva made a promise to herself.

She’d track down killers and spent weeks, months, years tracking this Sahar if that’s what it takes. She’d give up a life with her family for that, to ensure their safety. She’d go to the ends of the earth, she’d take down whoever was in her way.

Ziva would do whatever it takes to make sure her daughter would be everything she’s meant to be.

* * *

“And you freed her?”

“No, Tali, papa Gibbs that freed all of us.”

“But you came looking for her, right? On the tower?”

“I did, yes. I couldn’t live without her, you see.”

“I know you’d come for her, daddy!”

“Yes,” sighed Tony, “I think she knew that too.”

Tali was six. Three years had passed since Cairo.

She still gripped her necklace whenever she needed courage and whenever she felt sad. Ima was with her, just like she said she would. She could feel it.

“Okay, time to sleep.”

“But Abba…”

“Tali,” said Tony laughing, “this was my third story tonight, ninja, it’s time to go to bed.”

Tali sighed resigned, tracing the Star of David with her fingers.

“I miss her.”

“Me too, T, me too.”

He raised the duvet to her chin and kissed her forehead like he did every night. Tali grabbed the photo of her bedside table and kissed it.

“Now you.”

Tony kissed it too.

“Good night, sweet cheeks.”

“Good night, Abba.”

Tali looked at the photo and planted another kiss on it with her little finger.

“Good night, Ima.”

Tony turned off the light, though the moon gleam outside still made it possible to see the black and white photo clearly.

Ziva laughed with her arm wrapped around Tony’s waist, hair unbound. Tony was also grinning, arm around her shoulders. On his other side, nested at his hip, rested Tali, who wasn’t looking at the camera but playing with her necklace and Ziva’s, one in each hand. She was also smiling.

Tony knew without having to look what was written at the back of it. Another message, one he only discovered a year after their trip to Cairo.

**_T,_ **

**_Soon._ **

**_Z._ **

T for Tony or Tali, it didn’t really matter.

Soon, it was the last thought he had before he fell asleep and the first thing he remembered in the morning.

Every day.

_Soon._


End file.
